


our ticket to anywhere

by msnyn



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and pining, jeongmihyo bffs, jihyo leads a heist group, some illegal activities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnyn/pseuds/msnyn
Summary: mina can fix almost anything. nayeon works at the diner by the station. sana has a plan.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	our ticket to anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda put together in a rush so no beta. it's short but i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (the rest of the members will appear later)

the clock on the dashboard reads 2am as mina pulls up to her apartment. the harsh white light of the parking garage hurts her eyes when she steps out of her car. her unit is on the third floor. she waits a minute for the elevator.

by the time she’s turned the key and had half a mind to lock the door, the exhaustion from the day hits her. she hears the shower running and can see the trickle of light from the bathroom. a moan breaks the silence of the night, followed by a few muffled giggles. it’s friday night, and she groans, forgetting that sana was bringing someone home.

she pulls herself out the door. she knows better than to try and sleep through that, to wake up in the morning greeted by some stranger’s curious stare.

the elevator comes quicker this time.

the streets are lit with a soft orange glow as she walks. there’s a dinner a couple blocks south, open 24 hours and with decent coffee if sana’s recommendation was to be trusted. “check it out when you can, minari,” sana had said with a joint in hand and her head on her shoulder. “it’s nice there” mina holds her tongue, doesn’t remind her that she’s 2 months behind on her share of the rent.

at this hour, the diner is deserted, save for the woman behind the counter. it’s a cute place, with pink walls and neon blue accents. the furniture is retro but not dated and she wonders if the jukebox in the corner is functional.

“oh” the woman looks up from her phone when the bell in the doorframe rings at her entry. “what can i get for you?”

mina wonders where to sit, pausing a moment before replying “just a coffee, please” 

she takes a seat on one of the stools in front of the high counter, figuring it’ll be more convenient for the waitress. while waiting for her order, she reaches in her pocket for her phone, just for something to do with her hands. the sound of soft rock whispers from the radio on the shelf.

before she can unlock her phone, check for messages, maybe play some mindless game, a mug is set down in front of her, the steam warming the air.

“did you need anything? milk, sugar?” the waitress asks. her uniform matches the diner, pink shirt with a white collar and a name pinned to it. nayeon

“no thanks” mina murmurs. her hands wrap around the mug, gingerly - it’s quite hot and she takes a bit of comfort knowing that nayeon didn’t just heat up the last brew of coffee.

“what brings you here so late?”

and mina could just tell the truth, say “my roommate brought a girl over and i forgot to make plans to stay away” and be done with it. but it’s 2am, the transition time, when the walls you build around yourself begin to crumble, the time when you realize how lonely life can be.

“coffee,” she replies with a little laugh, “does the jukebox actually work?”

nayeon looks at her, quirks an eyebrow, almost as if she were a specimen to be studied. “nope” she replies, popping the p sound. it’s cute, mina thinks before she can really stop herself. “my boss bought it in a garage sale. he says it really ties the look of the place together”

“hm, mind if i take a look? i’m pretty good with machines”

nayeon smiles like she’s won somehow, “and what about your coffee?”

“oh,” mina breathes, “you’re right” and she takes her first sip, it’s hot but not enough to burn her tongue. the flavor washes over her senses. but it’s nothing special, just dinner coffee. she tries to hide her grimace as the burnt taste of over roasted coffee overpowers anything else the brew had to offer.

“its… good…” she trails off, a bit guilty for lying, less so because it’s obvious.

nayeon laughs, “no need for flattery, i’ve been saying we need a new machine for ages.”

mina takes another sip before pushing the mug away from her, slightly. nayeon gets the hint and takes her cup.

“seriously though, i fix things all the time at work. it’s my job”

nayeon leans against the counter, a hand against her face to prop it up. they’re about eye level now, but not facing each other. “well, on one hand, i let a stranger open up my boss’ favorite decor piece and risk getting fired if she can’t put it back together.”

“and on the other hand?”

the woman breaks into a smile before heading through a door behind the counter, returning with a box in hand.

“my cassette player broke so i’ve been stuck using the radio in the corner. you think you can fix it?”

mina grins, nodding “of course, i’ve fixed dozens of those. let me open it up and take a look” but before she can peer inside the box, it’s quickly snatched out of her reach.

“it’s old, yeah? i wouldn’t be surprised if you can’t fix it”

mina smirks then, “i like a challenge” and nayeon hands over the box. “same time next week?”

nayeon laughs, answering with a question instead “don’t you have better things to do on a friday night?”

“nope” mina replies, pulling out her wallet, she pauses for a moment before paying. there’s this look in nayeon’s eyes, something like fondness for whatever was in the box. it makes her hesitate.

“are you sure about this? i could just walk out of here and never return?”

“i mean, it’s basically junk to me in that condition.” nayeon shrugs, “plus i’ll be taking this as insurance” her fingers are quick to pluck the 20 dollars out of her hand and tuck it into her shirt pocket. “now run along, can’t have people loitering, it’ll look bad for the business”

mina rolls her eyes but can do nothing to stop the smiling growing on her face, as the bell above the door rings when she leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "fast car"  
> college is keeping me busy but i'll try to update when i can!
> 
> you can find me here :D  
> twitter: [@misanay9on](https://twitter.com/misanay9on)  
> cc: [msnyn](https://curiouscat.me/msnyn)


End file.
